K'ryyn
| Type = Non-Player Character | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = K'ryyn | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | Name = K'ryyn | AKA = "Drow Baker" (by Critter community) "Boba Fett" (by Vox Machina and Critters) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = Rogue (Assassin) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Deastok, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Howaardt Darrington (contracted by Howaardt to abduct Tary) Vox Machina (potential employers) Taryon Darrington (former abductee, seeks to hire her for the Darrington Brigade) Darrington Brigade (former member) | Profession = Bounty Hunter | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} K'ryyn (pronounced "ka-reen") is a female drow bounty hunter. As an NPC, she is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance |artist=Viktor Engholm|source=https://twitter.com/Viktormon/status/863361758886547456}} ]]K'ryyn is a woman with ink-blue skin, long white hair tied up in a topknot-style ponytail, pale silver eyes, and pointed ears. She wears dark burgundy leather armor with a green cloak. Personality K'ryyn is hard to read, both by nature and by profession. As a drow, she is physically uncomfortable under direct sunlight. This is part of the reason that she operates in Wildemount: the region is usually overcast. She doesn't care about what other people know or think about her. She fulfills the contract, and then she leaves. She is apparently an expert in all types of weapons. Vex even complimented K'ryyn on the quality of the drow's arrows, and K'ryyn was able to recognize the owlbear feathers used for Vex's arrows. Vox Machina described her as "cool". Biography Background K'ryyn was hired by Howaardt Darrington to abduct Taryon Darrington and bring him back to the Darrington Estate unharmed. It took her two months before she succeeded in locating Tary and abducting him. She was already on the outskirts of Deastok when Vox Machina was finally able to locate and intercept her. She was defeated and taken captive by Vox Machina, who managed to intercept her in Wildemount before she had reached the estate. Rather than kill her, Vox Machina decided to allow her to finish her assignment in order for K'ryyn to maintain her reputation, especially after Pike pointed out how talented she is at finding people. After letting her go, Vox Machina considered paying K'ryyn to find a certain individual: a gnome bard named Scanlan Shorthalt. However, the group never reached a consensus on the matter. After announcing his plans to create the "Darrington Brigade" (a band of Wildemount adventurers, similar to Vox Machina), Tary announced his intention to hire K'ryyn as the group's first official member. Although it wasn't read aloud in the episode, Taryon's letter revealed that K'ryyn had found a place as a member of the Darrington Brigade alongside Taryon Darrington, Doty 3.0, Lionel Gayheart and Lawrence. It is later revealed that by 826 PD (roughly a decade after the Darrington Brigade was first founded), K'ryyn and several other members of the group had left due to ongoing disagreements with the Brigade's "not-for-profit" business model. They also stole most of the Darrington Brigade's horses. Tary would later claim that K'ryyn and the others were merely "taking a sabbatical". This left Tary, Lionel, and Lawrence as the only original members of the Darrington Brigade. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Arrows (crafted herself) * Two daggers * Shortbow Quotations Trivia * The character of K'ryyn was created as a collaboration between Matthew Mercer and the Critter community during . Matt took suggestions from the chat room for various traits then created a poll for the fans to vote on. Here are the results, with links to the polls: ** Race: Drow ** Occupation: Baker (with bounty hunter close behind) ** What is their interest in Vox Machina?: Bring Tary home ** What is this NPC's secret?: Ziggurat ** What is this NPC's name?: K'ryyn * During the creation of K'ryyn, after "baker" was chosen as the occupation the chat room attempted to name the character "Troy" as a reference to Troy Baker, a friend of the cast and fellow voice actor. * Right before the break in Taliesin referred to K'ryyn as a "elfy Boba Fett". Ever since, "Boba Fett" has become a favorite nickname for K'ryyn by both cast and Critters alike. References Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Adventurers